When accepting and validating banknotes from a user it is optimal to present the banknotes as straight as possible. This greatly reduces jamming issues seen within banknote handling equipment that has the capability of recycling the banknotes back to the user. One solution to overcome jamming issues is to only accept banknotes of fixed width by restricting the dimensions of the opening into which the banknotes are presented. When accepting banknotes of multiple widths into an opening however, the banknotes can now be presented or fed in at a skewed or angled orientation. That is, the opening is restricted to a width that accommodates the widest banknote, and this width causes the smaller width banknotes to be prone to skew relative to the banknote path within the equipment. This skewed or angled orientation can result in the corners of the banknote sliding along the edge of the banknote path, which is a condition that results in jams as the banknote passes through transition areas in the banknote handling equipment.